Tree stands or deer stands are open or enclosed platforms used to provide an elevated position in a tree. Tree stands are commonly used in the hunting world, like deer hunting. The platforms are secured to trees in order to elevate the hunter and give the hunter a better vantage point. The majority of the millions of deer hunters in the U.S. use a tree stand. Hunters use many different types of tree stands, like ladder-style tree stands, climbing tree stands, hanging stands, box stands, etc. The instant invention is designed to be utilized with a climbing tree stand.
A climbing tree stand is used by a person to not only provide an elevated position in a tree, but it also aids the user in climbing the tree. Climbing tree stands are typically made of two parts, a bottom part and a top part. The bottom part is the standing platform and the top part is the seat. A strap may be included that connects the top part to the bottom part, so if the bottom falls while in the tree or climbing, the platform doesn't fall all the way to the ground stranding the hunter. Climbing tree stands come in many different shapes and sizes and with many different accessories, like seats, seat backs, arm rests, cushions, footrests, etc. Climbing tree stands have a couple of different styles to connect to the tree. The tree gripping part, or the part that grips the lower portion of the tree, is typically made from a concave shaped piece of metal with teeth or grooves utilized to grip the tree. An adjustable cable portion is wrapped around the tree above the tree gripping part to provide the cantilever forces required to position the top and/or bottom part on the tree.
Before climbing the tree both parts need to be adjusted to the tree so they are level for the hunter to stand and sit on. To climb the tree the back of each part is angled to the tree one at a time and pulled up. Then the part that the hunter is moving is set back level and the next part is moved up. This is done until the person is at the desired height. For safety some hunters strap the tree stand to the tree. To go down the hunter does the same as climbing up except in reverse. Obviously, only trees that have no limbs up to the height desired for hunting will work.
One issue with tree stands and hunting is that tree stands are heavy and bulky, and thus, very difficult to transport. Typical climbing tree stands weigh between 18-30 pounds. The transportation of a tree stand becomes even more difficult for long distances. For example, some public hunting lands restrict the use of motorized vehicles, thereby requiring hunters to manually carry their equipment to the desired hunting location. As most should understand, the more remote the location is or the farther the location is away from human development, the more likely the hunter is to see any game animals, like deer. Thus, most hunters desire their hunting location to be deep into the woods or hunting land. As such, some hunters may walk or bike multiple miles to their desired hunting location. Thus, there is clearly a need to provide a climbing tree stand that is easier to transport, especially for long distances.
Another issue most hunters face is the transportation of the killed game or animal back from the hunting location. As most any person should understand, it is very difficult to transport dead weight, especially for long distances. For example, the average deer weighs around 200 pounds which is extremely difficult for a single person to carry, especially for long distances back from the hunting location. Thus, there is clearly a need to provide a means for transporting the killed game back from the hunting location.
One solution to transporting climbing tree stands is that the top part and bottom part can be sized to nest together and transport like a backpack. One solution to transporting a killed animal back from the hunting location is to use a cart or hauler, or a deer cart. However, no one wants to carry a 30 lb. stand and a 30 lb cart into the woods on each trip. Thus, there is clearly a need to create a light weight, compact, low cost “kit” to convert the typical climbing tree stand into a deer cart/hauler.
The instant invention is designed to address the problems described above and provide a kit for converting a climbing tree stand into a deer cart.